thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
The 567th Fantasy Games
Hey, it's Zee here with another games. This time, myths and stories combine to form a game of epic proportions. The 567th Fantasy Games! May the odds be ever in your favor! About the Games As previously mentioned, these games will be fantasy themed. Creatures such as banshees, a Minotaur, and even a dragon will make an appearance. Also, the Arena is in a fantastical fashion, with a castle, a swampy marsh, a forest with neon colored flowers, and a mirror maze cornucopia all on rocks attached by a rope bridge, sinking into an ocean of lava. Arena: Cornucopia: The Cornucopia is a giant mirror maze filled with all sorts of weapons looted in the middle. The maze is so confusing that one gamemaker claimed it was almost impossible to escape. To add onto it's insanity, a Minotaur wanders the maze, waiting for its victims to stumble upon it. Once you find the exit, you must run across a rickety rope bridge to one of the three islands surrounding the cornucopia island. This depends on where you're standing. Arena: Swamp: The swampy marsh island is filled with a quicksand like lake with crocodiles and willow trees that snatch unsuspecting tributes. In this constantly dark and murky arena, a banshee roams free. Any tribute who sees and hears the banshee at the same time will perish by nightfall. Arena: Flower Field: The beautiful Flower Field i is home to amazing flowers with even more stunning colored petals such as dasies with teal petals or petunias with red petals. However, looks are deceiving in this case as the flower's pollen is deadly and can kill you within an hour if continually breathed within that time. The only way to survive in this portion of the arena is to climb up the few trees within it. However, safety is 20 feet off the ground and the lowest branch able to be sat on by a light tribute on any of the trees is 50 feet high. Arena: Castle: The castle is dilapidated fortress filled with falling stones and broken glass, a perfect place for those who ran away from the cornucopia to get weapons. However, they must be warned of goblins, wild animals, and a fearsome dragon, who wishes to guard his home. Any who enter here unprepared are walking into their deaths. Rules *You can only submit up to three tributes *If your tribute dies and you complain about it, I'll send a dragon after you, so don't pout about please. *Comment, "Today's fashion faux pas is overalls! UHG! Like, get with today!", if you read this. :3 *Be active or your tribute might fall into the lava sea. :3 *No reservations *Kay dats it. Go wild guis. SLAY THE DRAGON! Tributes and Alliances Tributes Gallery Richard Banks.png|Richard Banks © Eliza Ryder.png|Elizabeth Ryder © VesperGraymark.png|Vesper Graymark (0) Esther Starkweather.png|Esther Starkweather (0) Avatar-1430119872.png|Gladia Torres (1) Bridget Idylwyld.png|Bridget Idylwyld (1) Rodeo Baldios.png|Rodeo Baldios (2) Bridgette Wells.png|Bridgette Wells (2) Caspian Mahoney.png|Caspian Mahoney (3) Bree Richmond.png|Bree Richmond (3) Dion lunaii.png|Dion Chamorin-Seppelt (4) Scylla Wells.png|Scylla Wells (4) Screenshot 2015-06-19 12.08.37.png|Niqolas Julienne (5) Zoey Harris Lunaii.png|Zoey Harris (5) Caliban lunaii.png|Caliban Rweed (6) Screenshot 2015-06-09 01.01.34.png|Haylin Fontaine (6) Grant.png|Grant Sawyer (7) Laelynn Rizpah.png|Laelynn Rizpah (7) Scottthemean.png|Scott Harvin (8) Profecia Sonar2.png|Profecía Sonar (8) What's-his-name lunaii.png|Apio Atsu (9) Flo Marioneta.png|Florence Marionéta (9) Louis-michael lunaii.png|Louis-Michael V Maipe (10) CassandraLUNAIIFORM.png|Cassandra Rousseau (10) Upforauction4.png|Asa Muttan (11) Luna Tick actual lunaii.png|Luna Tick (11) Lee Lunaii.png|Lee Kagene (12) SophieCarmwell.png|Sophie Carmwell (12) Avian.png|Avian Dorias (13) Faief.png|Karen Everest (13) Caesar rl.png|Caesar Sharpclaw (14) Terrwyn lunaii.png|Terrwyn Cymri (14) Alliances Note: These are not the final alliances and can be possibly changed at any time before and while the games occur. Also, those in bold are alliance leader. Those in italics are injured, and those with a cross through their name is dead. Finally, if your tribute's page does not explicitly state what their alliance should be, please state in the comments or they will be put as seen fit by me. Careers: Dion Chamorin-Seppelt (4), Bridget Idylwyld (1), Gladia Torres (1), Terrwyn Cymri (14), Lee Kagene (12), Bridgette Wells (2) Anti Careers: '''Elizabeth Ryder ©, Rodeo Baldios (2), Richard Banks ©, Louis-Micheal V Maipe (10), Avian Dorias (13), Zoey Harris (5), Cassandra Rousseau (10), Caspian Mahoney (3), Scott Harvin (8), Asa Muttan (11) '''Loners: Esther Starkweather (0), Vesper Graymark (0), Profecia Sonar (8), Scylla Wells (4), Karen Everest (13), Caliban Rweed (6), Florence Marionéta (9), Laelynn Rizpah (7), Luna Tick (11), Ceaser Sharpclaw (14) Girls Alliance: Sophie Carmwell (12), Haylin Fontaine (6), Bree Richmond (3) The Force: Apio Atsu (9), Niqolas Julienne (5), Grant Sawyer (7) Other alliances will be decided by users. The Games The following is a recorded program consisting of the thoughts and feelings of tributes in the 567th Annual Hunger Games. This is possible due to District 3's thought reader chip implanted inside the tracker. Please enjoy the written interpretation well appreciated citizen. 'Zoey Harris (5)' As soon as I left one prison, I entered another. But this time, only one makes it out of the prison alive. I will be that prisoner. As the 32 of us reach the peak of the tubes to come across a million different versions of ourselves surround each other. Of course, a mirror maze. Even the cornucopia structure is a giant cornucopia covered in mirrors. Another oddity about the arena is the heat I feel. It seems at least 90 degrees. I can only imagine the horrors placed outside of the maze. 60............ “Focus!”, I screech to myself. I need to get what I need and protect the alliance. Scanning the Cornucopia, I view a backpack and a pair of shurikens next to each other. It's perfect, but all too perfect. I look to my sides and see Bridget Idylwyld ©, and Terrwyn Cymri (14). Great, just what I need. Two strong careers who will be desperate to kill me. Both of them are looking at me and the the backpack shuriken combo. Atleast I'm not next to Caesar (14) who is looking at the tribute next to him like a slab of meat. I just need to find something else. I see a backpack and a knife about ten feet from it. Only weaker tributes seem to be eyeing it. On particular tribute really seems to be eyeing it down, but I don't think he's seen the werewolf staring him down yet. Just grab it and run Zoey. Grab it and run....... 50... 'Vesper Graymark (0)' The intensity in these remaining seconds burns like the heat that we feel inside the arena. I view a sword and a backpack right at the mouth of the Cornucopia. My eyes glint in the sword as I capture it with my vision. As I gaze into my own eyes, I try to take my mind off the fact that I will most likely never see my family again. If I do win, I would like to meet my real parents once, and get the chance to ask them the question that has been burned into my mind since I was old enough to comprehend it. “Why did you leave me?”, I think. I shrug off the feeling of melancholy that has fallen onto me and attempt to think of happier thoughts. My thoughts cloud as vague memories blast by like steam. The biting cold of Zero, the library my mother introduced me to and it's faint smell of old cedar wood, and the road less traveled. It's a bit ironic as how children who experienced the pain of abandonment like I did chosen the worn path of anger and fire, while I chose numbness and forgiveness and how it relates to Robert Frost's, “The Road Not Taken”. While there might be a small amount of the burn left, the rest of my body just has the healing scar. I look up at the clock, expecting the bloodbath to have started, as it feels like an eon since we rose but it has only been 15 seconds. 45... 'Bree Richmond (3)' I wish I wasn't here right now. I wish I was in a castle or a fairy forest, not an arena. Especially one that involves the deaths of 31 people. I mean, it's not like I'm leaving anything special. If anything, I'm leaving something arguably worse than the situation I'm in now. Also, I do have allies who could be my friends, but may just turn on me. It is the Hunger Games after all. Oh well, I'll just have to hope for the best. I survey the cornucopia and see a bow within the mass of weapons and bags. Another thing I see during my surveying is a knife almost completely hidden under a first aid kit quite close to Sophie, who hasn't seemed to have found the weapon. I try to get her attention by leaning forward while crouching into running stance, and trying to make eye contact. Eventually, she does see me, so I raise my eyebrows, look towards the first aid kit and knife, then back to her. I do this once more, and she gives off an expression that says, “I see it.” I smile and nod at her, then move my eye back on the bow. I just have to stay close to Sophie and Haylin, and I'll be fine. I'll be totally fine. 30... 'Dion Chamorin-Seppelt (4)' This is the ultimate disgrace and insult that any gamemaker could commit. How dare they not include the best sword, ergo MY sword, in the cornucopia? After I win these games, one of the gamemakers will simply have to have an "accident". Despite not having my beloved beauty in the mess of the Cornucopia, I did manage to find a sword. I look to my left and see Luna Tick (11) with a look of insanity and impatience on her face. Coincidental, considering her name. Thinking about strategy, I figure that The Careers are an unstable alliance anyway, so picking everyone is going to be easy. I just have to turn everyone against everyone else once we get to a point where there are only about eight left in the games. I just need to figure out my first target. It makes me think of when I killrd the family living at my estate. Ah, good times... 15... 'Niqolas Julienne (5)' I can survive these games and I sure as heck can survive this bloodbath. It's easy, just grab things along the edge and rush in and back out with what I can get once it's almost over. For the actual games, I just need to use my head and remember everything I've learned in my life. Botany, camouflage, and my cunningness. Everything I've learned, everything I know, it all comes into play now. 10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... BOOM! The remains of a what I can only assume is a suicidal tribute fly into the air. 1... GONG! The games have begun. 'Elizabeth Ryder ©' I jolt off of my platform towards a war hammer roughly around 20 feet away from me. I try to tune out everything except the warhammer, and everyone else's positions, not being able to afford the distractions being caused by Intell. Immediately, I view someone, whom I assume is a career, rush towards me from the side. I turn on my heel, the other raised up and aimed at the attacker's head. It rams into their skull and my hostile hunter collapses, tripping over their own foot. I don't hear the booming blast, to my relief, announcing their death, so I turn back and rush towards the hammer once more. Eventually I reach it, so I take glances around to see if any of my allies need help. “Cover your ears.”, the voice inside my head warns. BOOM. The crash makes me jump and takes me off of my game for a slight moment. I hate loud noises. Then, I realize someone has died. It disappoints me that I didn't realize that until now, but with two voices in my head and my fear of loud noises, not to mention the pressure of the games anyway, I shouldn't be too surprised. “Thanks.”, I think to the voice in my head. I study my surroundings some more until I see my ally and a career battling, leading me to rush over for back-up support. 'Ceaser Sharpclaw (14)' Killing him was a tad easier than expected. He did well in training despite his aloofness and random comments about nonsensical things. How the guy did so well was a mystery to me. Maybe his oddities were a distraction to make others underestimate him. It's sad that he did so well, yet was distracted. He set himself up for targeting. I would have thought he might have gone farther than he did. Pity. Before I delve deep into the maze I look back at my victim's bloody corpse. I begin to think about his bloody coat I wear and how bloodthirsty I must look. A great representation of my personality. “Goodbye Caliban.” I whisper to myself at an exit of the cornucopia, bounding off into the maze of ten thousand me's. However, not too soon after I begin running around searching for an exit, I ram my head into a large tribute with an axe. How did a tribute get this far so quickly with an axe? I look up, and see no tribute. I see a monstrous creature with horns and a bull's head. A Minotaur. I have seen them being made for a previous game back in 14. One of the most viscous mutts I've ever seen. Immediately, I climb up it's massive body and start cutting, slashing, whatever I can do it anger it in an attempt to fluster it. My plan works, but it starts causing the Minotaur to swing it's weapon of mass destruction around. Fearing for my life, I feel like I've done enough damage, despite a very impulsive and tempting urge to try and kill it, I hop off and begin to run off, but not before I hear- BOOM. The death gong I've heard three times within the first 5 minutes of the games has astounded me. I look back, viewing the decapitated cadaver of Esther Starkweather (0). Oh well, I never really knew her for anything. She did fine, didn't know what to think of her. I continue from where I was and sprint away from the distracted beast and Esther's dead body. TBC... Death Chart Category:Hunger Games